¿Y si fuera ella?
by Meg11
Summary: Por un raro incidente los dos terminan unidos, sin embargo ¿Que sucedera cuando los demas lo sepan? su pequeño secreto sera descubierto y una serie de consecuencias vendran..
1. Y si fuera ella

**Y, ¿S**i** f**u**er**a** e**ll**a?**

Por Meg 

"Otra vez lo hice, no puede ser me prometí no volverlo a hacer, pero es que era tan hermosa que... no, no tengo ninguna excusa no debo volver a hacerlo ¿Y si se entera? ¿Si alguien se lo dice? Pero es que no puedo, solamente con mirarla a los ojos me hipnotiza...

Demonios, ¿Qué haré ahora?, Siento que ya no soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos, si se enteraran seria un desastre en toda la escuela, en ese grupo tan pequeño en ese mundo de Potter.. 

_¿Pero por que no puedo detenerme? ¿Será que lo que siento por ella es... es.... es... es... amor..?"_

- ¡Hola Draco! – le saludo una chica muy carismática y con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios

- eh ahm Hola Pansy – Draco hizo una mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa o al menos eso parecía

- ¿Dónde has estado? Te busque toda la noche – le pregunto curiosa Parkinson

- Este... caminando... haciendo ejercicio.. por ahí... – sonrió para sus adentros Draco

- ¡Pues deberías atender mejor a tu novia Draco Malfoy! Y ahora vamonos que tenemos pociones – Pansy lo halo de su brazo y se lo llevo en dirección a la aula

- Espera Pansy, no me hales tan fuerte, ¿Con quien nos toca pociones? – pregunto Draco lamentándose ya que Pansy le enterraba las uñas

- Gryffindor – gruño Pansy soltando a Draco y entrando al aula, sin darse cuenta habían llegado ya a la aula y sobre todo justo antes de que Snape entrara. Al entrar como por inercia Draco busco a la chica con la que había estado la noche pasada y al verla sonrió dulcemente. Ella platicaba con sus compañeros inseparables, la chica al verlo alzo la vista y le sonrió en modo de complicidad. Draco la miraba cada movimiento, cada sonrisa... sin darse cuenta la clase se termino todos se pusieron en pie para salir de la mazmorra y Draco al salir se topo con esa chica... con la que no le dejaba dormir

- Hola Malfoy – saludo en un tono dulce y en un murmullo la chica

- Hola Granger – saludo de la misma manera Draco y le guiño un ojo, el momento de sus miradas era mágico se podía ver que algo hermoso nacía en los dos pero..

- ¡Hay Draco vamonos! – Parkinson lo halo del brazo nuevamente rompiendo esa conexión que se había formado entre Hermione y Draco. Potter que los había visto inmediatamente pensó en Ron, ya que el no se había dado cuenta, tenia que hablar a solas con Hermione, pues lo que vio no le agrado nada. Por otra parte con Pansy y Draco este ultimo estaba furioso por lo que había interrumpido Pansy.

- Ya no me hales así ¡Pansy! – le grito y se paro en seco – No soy un niño pequeño, ni tampoco un objeto de tu propiedad – se safo de Pansy se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando. Pansy indignada se fue de la misma manera por el otro extremo del pasillo. Draco caminaba y sin querer se encontró con el grupo Potter, ahí estaba ella sonriendo platicando con el tarado de Weasley pensó Draco, ella lo miro quería sonreírle pero no podía al estar con sus amigos, Malfoy fulmino con la mirada a Weasley y Potter.

- ¡Púdrete Malfoy! – le grito a lo lejos Ron, Malfoy se prendió, bastante tenia con que Hermione no pudiera estar a su lado por culpa de ese grupo como para que este imbecil lo provocara, iba directo a contestarle con su varita en la mano furioso y con una mirada de maldad pero..

- ¡Ya cállate Ron! ¡Vamonos! – le halo Hermione a Ron y Harry que muy a pesar de los dos decidieron hacerle caso a su mejor amiga. Malfoy al ver esto se puso mucho más furioso que antes "Celos" diría cualquiera que hubiera visto esta escena, se fue directo a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Rezongaba y maldecía a Potter y Weasley, Pansy al verlo se le acerco para preguntarle algo...

- ¡Déjame Pansy! – le grito furioso y bajo a su habitación, dejando a Pansy muy enfadada por la forma en que le había gritado enfrente de toda la Sala Común de Slytherin

_Ella, se desliza y me atropella._

_Y, aunque a veces no me importe_

_sé, que el día que la pierda,_

_volveré a sufrir por...___

- _No es justo, no es nada justo lo que me esta sucediendo, ¿Por qué me tuve de enamorar de ella?, ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?, No sé que hacer ni decirle a Pansy, lo peor es que lo que siento sé esta haciendo más obvio cada día, cada día me cuesta mas tragarme lo que siento y mis celos contra ese par de idiotas, quiero gritar que la quiero, que la amo, que es mía... Demonios, demonios, demonios, ¿Por qué no me fije en alguien mas a mi alcance? ¿Por qué cambie? ¿Por tenerla a ella? ¿Por qué ella me quisiera? O ¿Quizás cambie porque ya la necesitaba desde antes?, Todo comenzó tan raro.. Por una casualidad... por una simple y tonta casualidad. Y ahora ¿Dónde esta mi frialdad? ¿Mis ganas de insultar? ¿Mi arrogancia y orgullo?... –_ Draco estaba sentado en el borde de su cama con la  mirada al piso y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, se sentía completamente decepcionado de si mismo... Al otro día se levanto como de costumbre fue a desayunar, caminaba por un pasillo haciéndose constantemente preguntas sobre lo que sentía y tropezó con alguien... con esa chica que lo traía así... con esos ojos..

- Draco... – susurro la chica al verlo

- Necesitamos hablar... – le dijo con una mirada de tristeza

- Claro... – le sonrió dulcemente y le acaricio la mejilla, Draco cerro los ojos, esa sensación tan cálida..

- ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver? – le pregunto con desesperación

- Esta noche, a las 9, en la biblioteca – le beso en los labios rápidamente y siguió corriendo, Draco sonrió a medias, no estaría tan feliz después de esa noche.. pero el momento que tanto temió que llegara... había llegado... Se sentó en su lugar de costumbre en la mesa de Slytherin, llego Pansy furiosa en la mirada se le veía

- ¡Idiota! – Pansy le dio una cachetada..

_Ella, que aparece y que se esconde;_

_Que se marcha y que se queda;_

_Que es pregunta y es respuesta;_

_Que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella._

- _¿Qué le sucede?, De unos meses para acá el se comporta tan raro conmigo, parece que esta en otro lugar, que piensa en otra cosa más interesante. Y lo he visto tan raro ¡Qué me da mucho miedo!, Miedo a perderlo a que el ya no quiera estar a mi lado, ¿Me estará engañando?, ¡No Pansy, no pienses idioteces!, Pero es que se ve tan raro conmigo, me huye y hace 3 semanas ¡Qué no me besa!, Esto ya me preocupa, ¿Eh? ¿Draco levantándose temprano? – _Pansy que había estado sentada unos minutos mirando al fuego, por una distracción vio a Draco salir de la Sala Común de Slytherin y le siguió en silencio, se veía raro y muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Lo siguió a una distancia prudente por uno de los tantos pasillos largos de Hogwarts, y la vio a la **sangre sucia**, _"¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?"_ Se pregunto Pansy, vio que Draco la saludo y que ella le sonrió - _¿Pero que demonios pasa?... ¿Por qué le sonríe?... ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocarlo?! –_ Pansy presenciaba lo que estaba sucediendo en ese pasillo, de repente sin que ella se lo esperaba los vio acercarse muchísimo y vio un beso corto... en los labios. Pansy se quedo petrificada ante esto y por acción automática se escondió en una habitación de las tantas que exisistian en Hogwarts. Pansy que se había recargado en la pared resbaló por esta hasta quedar encogida con sus dos piernas abrazadas a sí misma y lloro silenciosamente por unos momentos. Se puso en pie decidida y llena de coraje, se limpio las lagrimas y salió de esa habitación oscura y sombría. Camino por todo el pasillo muy apresuradamente. Llego al Gran Comedor y lo vio ahí sentado y con la misma mirada de antes, perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos. _"Eres un idiota Draco Malfoy, ¡Un idiota!"_ pensó muy enojada Pansy, y sin poder controlarse le dio una cachetada. Después de esto lo miro tan fríamente y se dio la media vuelta saliendo de ahí corriendo y en dirección hacia su sala común.

»Estando ahí bajo por su morral a su habitación y salió de la misma manera en la que entro, furiosa y rápidamente. Lloraba silenciosamente, y corría hacia su primera clase, Transformaciones, se quedo ahí parada contemplando el salón y llorando amargamente, hasta que murmullos y voces por parte de todos los compañeros que tenían la misma clase se acercaban, entre ellos estaba Karen Holliman, su mejor amiga, la contemplo y corrió a verla, le preocupo pues nunca antes había visto a Pansy de esa manera.

- ¿Pansy que te sucedió? – le pregunto Karen muy preocupada

- Nada.. nada... – Pansy recordaba lo que había visto y lloraba silenciosamente, Karen le alcanzo un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas y le susurro algo mas o menos a un 'deja de llorar porque ahí viene McGonagall'

- Ven Pansy – Karen la halo del brazo escondiéndola..

_Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda;_

_Va conmigo pero no sé dónde va._

_Mi rival, mi compañera;_

_que está tan dentro de mi vida y,_

_a la vez, está tan fuera,_

_sé que volveré a perderme y,_

_la encontraré de nuevo_

_pero con otro rostro y otro_

_Nombre diferente y otro cuerpo._

- _¿Qué fue eso que vi ahí? ¿Qué fue esa mirada entre Malfoy y Hermione? Espero que no sea nada de lo que pienso, sino esto se pondrá peor, bastantes problemas tenemos como  para que tengamos un lío de esta magnitud, conociendo a Ron no se de que sea capaz con Malfoy ... esto va a terminar muy mal, pero muy mal, de cualquier manera terminara mal. Ron ama a Hermione y en cualquier momento se lo dirá, y ¿Si ella no le corresponde? ¿Si le dice que no le ama? ¡No quiero que por culpa de Malfoy nuestra amistad se destruya! ¡No es justo que... _– Potter se paro en seco al voltear al pasillo que tenia del lado izquierdo los vio ahí a Hermione y Draco besándose _"...Hermione este con el..." _termino sus pensamientos viéndolos petrificado y sorprendido, corrió para llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor que ya estaba  bastante cerca y también al detenerse en frente de esta volteo hacia atrás y vio a un Draco sumido en sus pensamientos, eso hizo que se cerciorara de que realmente no lo habían visto, entro fingiendo no ver nada aunque en su cara se notaba preocupación, les dio a todos los buenos días como de costumbre y se sentó a desayunar, después vio entrar a una Pansy histérica y eufórica, se veía furiosa_ - ¿Qué le sucederá? Se ve demasiado enojada, y va en dirección a Draco y.... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pansy golpeando a Draco?! ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo en esta escuela?, esto esta mucho peor de lo que pensé.. ¿Habrá visto lo que yo vi? ¿Por eso lo golpeo? Uh.. acaba de salir corriendo... será mejor que me concentre en lo mío _– Potter siguió comiendo como de costumbre sumido en sus pensamientos, pero de repente un chico lo saco de estos poniéndolo en aprietos y bastante nervioso__

- ¡Hola Harry! – le saludo un chico cabellos de fuego__

- eh... ah.. ehm.. ¡Ho.. Hola Ron! – saludo nerviosamente__

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué estas nervioso? – le pregunto Ron tomando una tostada y pidiendo la mermelada de calabaza__

- ¿Yo nervioso? ¿Cómo crees? – Potter siguió comiendo__

- Ah bueno, entonces ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – le pregunto extrañado de que la chica por la cual el pelirrojo no podía dormir no se encontrara ahí__

- No... no... yo... no lo se – le dijo mucho mas nervioso que antes y mas notorio para Ron__

- ¿Estas seguro? – le pregunto curioso el niño de cabellos de fuego__

- Cla... – hubiera terminado sino hubiera sido por la interrupción de una adolescente bastante linda y pecosa__

- ¡Fue a la biblioteca! – y sonrió inocentemente, Potter suspiro de alivio__

- Exactamente, no recordaba donde se había metido – le dijo a su amigo excusándose__

- Mmm.. después hablare con ella – le dijo sin darle importancia a lo que le habían dicho__

- ¿Y que tal el quidditch? – le pregunto Ginny. Harry se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos a pesar de que Ginny hubiera tocado su tema favorito, estaba muy preocupado por lo que sucedería en cualquier momento, sin embargo se distrajo mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, no estaba ahí, lo busco con la mirada y vio como la puerta del gran comedor se volvió a abrir, la serpiente se había salido. Harry sentía que algo muy malo sucedería... muy pero muy malo...__

_Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva;_

_nunca me responde si, al girar la rueda..._

_Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna;_

_un suspiro en la tormenta,_

_a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz._

- _Necesito ese libro... sino termino esta tarea me mataran y será la primera vez que me falte algo así, ¡Hay no quiero saber ni pensar en lo que me harán!... Sino me hubiera distraído por haber pensado en el.... pero recordar esa noche... la mejor de todas las noches... me sentí tan querida... tan amada por el... mi corazón late por el. ¡Lo amo! De eso ya no me cabe duda.. y estoy tan feliz... mi problema ahora es con mis compañeros ¿Cómo lo tomaran cuando se enteren? ¡Me preocupa mucho Ron! El es el peor que se pondrá de los dos... temo que no me vuelva a hablar y que me..." –_ el contemplar una figura tan bien formada de un chico apuesto de cabellos dorados y ojos grises hermosos la saco de sus pensamientos suspiro, adoraba esos ojos y esos ademanes de ese chico ahora suyo ¿Desde cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía? Desde aquel día en quinto donde el destino o la casualidad los atrapo a los dos... en un castigo que extrañamente disfrutaron los dos y todo comenzó como un juego hasta que después se convirtió en una complicidad hermosa entre los dos.

- Draco... – susurro Hermione al verlo

- Necesitamos hablar... – le dijo con una mirada de tristeza

- Claro... – le sonrió dulcemente y le acaricio la mejilla, Draco cerro los ojos, esa sensación tan cálida..

- ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver? – le pregunto con desesperación

- Esta noche, a las 9, en la biblioteca – le beso en los labios rápidamente y siguió corriendo, pues se le hacia tarde necesitaba ese libro cuanto antes. Llego muy agitada por le haber corrido tanto y entro en la biblioteca sin hacer ruido para no molestar la lectura de la señora Prince, pues corría peligro de llegar a su primera clase con alguna rareza que causaría burla entre sus compañeros. Entro sigilosamente y tomo un libro de pociones buscaba su tarea arduamente... Las clases y minutos pasaron ese día era viernes, no tenían ninguna clase con Slytherin. Hermione se la paso en la biblioteca por lo menos dos horas después de la salida estaba sumida en su tarea quería disfrutar todo aquel fin de semana con el, de repente sintió una mano caliente le toco el hombro

- _¿Eh? ¿Draco? Como siempre viniendo por mi a escondidas, ya le he dicho que a las nueve nos veíamos, en serio que no sabe esperar... bueno si quiere una sorpresa yo se la daré _– Hermione se hizo la desinteresada y siguió "leyendo" pues tan solo fingía. Entonces oyó un murmullo apenas perceptible que ella escucho.. la llamaban por su nombre. Hermione se levanto volteo rápidamente con los ojos cerrados y se acerco a la persona que estaba atrás de ella y estaba muy cerca de sus labios, le susurro unas palabras abriendo los ojos lentamente – Te dije que esperaras mi.. Draco.. – al abrirlos y darse cuenta de la persona que tenia enfrente se hizo para atrás de un brinco asustada y temerosa pues la cara del chico que tenia enfrente estaba del mismo color que sus cabellos, rojo intenso – R.. Ron... – llamo temerosa Hermione

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste Hermione?! – le pregunto enojado

- Shh.. no grites – le pidió suplicante Hermione al oír un gruñido de parte de Prince

- Contesta – le pidió bajando la voz pero aun muy enojado

- Ven.. Salgamos – le pidió Hermione, recogió su mochila y libros, se fue con Ron olvidando la cita que tenia con el Slytherin, pero había olvidado ella un objeto por la prisa, una pluma hermosa y muy elegante, dorada y roja parecía ser de un fénix...seguramente muy costosa. Hermione halaba a Ron del brazo asustada y miedosa. Llegaron hasta donde estaba el retrato de la señora gorda y dijeron la contraseña, en la sala había muy pocas personas, Hermione le señalo con sus ojos a Ron el dormitorio de las chicas, el se negó y se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana. Hermione suspiro, se encogió de hombros y se sentó.

- ¿Dime por que me llamaste así? – le pregunto con una seriedad Ron que hizo que Hermione sintiera un escalofrió no se esperaba esa reacción de el, esperaba gritos por el pasillo, reclamos, mas no esa serenidad... Esperaba lo peor, una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Hermione

- Te... te... tengo.. que.. decir algo... – le dijo Hermione bajando la vista, Ron la miro con frialdad y resentimiento.. 

- ...¿Y bien? – le pregunto suplicando que todo esto terminara ya

- Yo... me... – hubiera terminado sino hubiera sido por cierto chico de ojos verdes y gafas redondas que se les acerco sonriente y saludando, al ver la cara larga de los dos y la mirada fría de Ron pregunto inmediatamente que sucedía

- Siéntate Harry, Hermione estaba apunto de decírmelo – le dijo Ron mirando con mas frialdad a Hermione, eso le dolió mucho a ella y Harry tan solo bajo la vista triste... perdería a sus mejores amigos...

- Yo me he estado viendo a escondidas con Draco Malfoy... y creo que... – esto era mas fácil de decir, pero ya había comenzado tenia que terminar –...estoy enamorada de el ... – Hermione dejo salir dos lagrimas mas... Ron quedo en shock y Harry tan solo se puso furioso

- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo que por ese idiota nuestra amistad termine! – le reclamaba Potter

- Yo... – Hermione no sabia que decir... no es posible... todo estaba terminando

- Hermione... ¡¡TE ODIO!! – le grito un Ron que estaba ausente de sí mismo y en sus ojos se notaba resentimiento, toda la sala común se les quedo viendo y Hermione lloraba silenciosamente al ver que sus dos amigos furiosos con ella se iban a su dormitorio.

_Gente que va y que viene y, siempre es_

_Ella, que me miente y me lo niega;_

_Que me olvida y me recuerda._

_Pero, si mi boca se equivoca,_

_pero, si mi boca se equivoca y,_

_al llamarla nombro a otra,_

_a veces siente compasión por este loco,_

_Ciego y loco corazón._

- _¿Cómo reaccionara? No tengo idea... ¿Me amara? ¿Me aceptara? No sé.. Tengo que decirle que me gusta, que la amo con locura, que es tan bella, que la quiero y que es todo para mí. ¡No Ron! Que cursi te verias y ya sabes que a Hermione no le gustan esas cosas. ¿Entonces? ¿Será mejor ser directo? ¡Aaaah! Que complicadas son las mujeres, en serio... bien decía Harry que lo pensara detenidamente antes de decirle algo... ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Ya llegue? – _Ron iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba ahí en la biblioteca dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía, pues llevaba ya un año pensándolo y tenia que ser ahora o nunca. Entro y vio la cara amargada de la señora Prince como siempre, entro y la vio ahí tan hermosa, tan bella haciendo su tarea. Sigilosamente se escurrió por los pasillos hasta estar detrás de ella, que hermosa se veía...le toco el hombro - _¡Aquí estoy! ¡Bien Hermione ya voltea! ¡Voltea! Por favor... ¿Por qué no pueden ser las cosas más fáciles ah? –_ la siguió admirando y vio que ella no se inmutaba así que decidió susurrar su nombre – Hermione... – que murmuro apenas perceptible por la chica. Hermione se levanto volteo rápidamente con los ojos cerrados y se acerco a el, Ron se puso muy nervioso pues la tenia muy cerca de sus labios, y vio como los ojos de aquella chica que no lo dejaba dormir se abrían lentamente..

- Te dije que esperaras mi.. Draco.. – vio como en sus ojos se reflejaba la sorpresa de haberse encontrado con el, pero ya estaba bastante enojado, esperaba a ese idiota, no a el, esperaba a Malfoy, al estúpido ese... vio como se hizo para atrás de un brinco y le veía con miedo – R.. Ron... – llamo temerosa Hermione

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste Hermione?! – le pregunto enojado, le había llamado Draco, por eso se acerco tanto a el, porque lo confundió a el, ahora entendía y comprendía tantas noches los viernes y sábados en la biblioteca, estaba con él ¡CON ÉL!

- Shh.. no grites – le pidió suplicante Hermione al oír un gruñido de parte de Prince

- Contesta – pidió Ron bajando la voz pero bastante furioso

- Ven.. Salgamos – le pidió Hermione, recogió su mochila y libros, él salió detrás de ella bastante furioso y pensativo, estaba muy enojado, pero más que enojado, dolido, ¡¿Por qué él?! Pensaba que podía haber sido cualquier persona, pero menos él, pero si la había insultado miles de veces y ahora.. ahora eran ¡¿Amantes?! Se horrorizo al pensar eso. Hermione lo halaba del brazo asustada y miedosa, lo sentía pues de vez en cuando le temblaba la mano y lo soltaba por un momento. Llegaron hasta donde estaba el retrato de la señora gorda y dijeron la contraseña, en la sala había muy pocas personas, Hermione le señalo con sus ojos el dormitorio de las chicas, el se negó y se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana, ya no le iba a dar gusto, no más. Hermione suspiro, se encogió de hombros y se sentó. La miro tenia miedo.. se le notaba. No hablaba.. tenia que comenzar él

- ¿Dime por que me llamaste así? – estaba muy serio, le había dolido tanto, sin embargo al mirarla vio que una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Hermione, se enfado,  el imbecil ese le había dado donde más  le dolía...

- Te... te... tengo.. que.. decir algo... – le dijo Hermione bajando la vista, la miro con frialdad y resentimiento, no podía ser cierto, tenia que ser una pesadilla, no.. podía ser...

- ...¿Y bien? – le pregunto suplicando que todo esto terminara ya, le estaba haciendo tanto daño verla así y también lo que diría a continuación...

- Yo... me... – Hermione hubiera terminado sino hubiera sido por cierto chico de ojos verdes y gafas redondas que se les acerco sonriente y saludando, al ver la cara larga de los dos y su mirada fría pregunto inmediatamente que sucedía...

- Siéntate Harry, Hermione estaba apunto de decírmelo – le dijo mirando con mas frialdad a Hermione, pues en ese momento no sentía ya mas enfado y enojo, solo tristeza y desilusión.. Harry tan solo bajo la vista triste... perdería a sus mejores amigos...

- Yo me he estado viendo a escondidas con Draco Malfoy... y creo que... – al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció.. no quería oír lo siguiente.. no quería... –...estoy enamorada de el ... – Hermione dejo salir dos lagrimas mas... Sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza, no era posible.. no ..Harry tan solo se puso furioso

- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo que por ese idiota nuestra amistad termine! – reclamaba Potter a Hermione

- Yo... – dijo Hermione sin poder decir nada mas

- Hermione... ¡¡TE ODIO!! – le grito como si todo lo que había estado acumulando silencioso ahora saliera de el, como un grito de auxilio pidiendo que esto fuera una pesadilla, que no fuera real, vio todos los ojos puestos en él y tan solo subió a su dormitorio seguido de un Potter igual que él...

_Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea._

_Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar_

_que hay quien no tiene corazón._

_Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema._

_Y, ¿si fuera ella?_

- _No se que le diré, solo se que tengo que ser sincero con ella respecto a lo que siento, no quiero perderla y dicen que para eso uno debe ser sincero... ¡Bah! ¿Desde cuando me interesan esas frases?... ¡Dios mío! Me han cambiado demasiado.. no puede ser... ¿Cómo un Malfoy se ve débil ante los ojos de una mujer? ¿De una hija de muggles? ¿Un Malfoy se derrite ante la mirada de una niña casi muggle?... pero ella no es ordinaria.. no tiene nada de muggle.. tiene algo tan especial que hace que me vuelva loco por ella... no se como reaccionara a lo que le pediré..  no se de donde reuniré tantas fuerzas para poder decirlo... Hermi... – _Había llegado al tan anhelado lugar, la biblioteca, vio a la señora Prince mucho mas enfadada que de costumbre, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino buscando con la mirada a la chica que le quitaba el sueño. No la encontraba por ningún lugar hasta que cuando se detuvo, sintió que pisaba algo, miro hacia sus pies y vio una pluma hermosa, inmediatamente se hizo para atrás y recogió la pluma, la miro dulcemente "_Estuvo aquí..." _ pensó y de inmediato salió de la biblioteca. Miro hacia los dos extremos del pasillo y no la vio... sintió un dolor en el pecho... algo malo había sucedido. Se retiro a su casa pues sabia que lo que hubiera ocurrido no podría solucionarlo ahora. A la mañana siguiente un sábado bastante frió y nublado, se despertó y vistió rápidamente se fue al Gran Salón a desayunar, no sabia la hora y no estaba realmente interesado, quería ver a Hermione, le preocupaba muchísimo. Camino por un pasillo largo que conducía al gran salón, entro.. se sorprendió y comprendió al mismo tiempo lo que había sucedido con Hermione esa noche. Potter y Weasley estaban sentados aislados de una Hermione triste y comiendo sola. Si sabían ya todo, que mas daba pedirle que por favor viniera con el pues tenían que hablar. Se acerco temiendo que ella le diera un no, que terminaran esa extraña "relación" si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma. Draco se acerco y le toco el hombro, Hermione volteo y se encontró con unos ojos grises llenos de preocupación, Potter y Weasley lo querían fulminar con la mirada. Ron murmuro algo que le dolió mucho a Hermione...

- Por fin llego tu príncipe azul Hermione, ¿No lo hagas esperar mas quieres? – le dijo sin dejar de mirar a su plato y en un tono de frialdad. Draco quiso insultarlo pero Hermione le apretó la mano en modo de suplica. Hermione se fue con el y salieron los dos juntos del Gran Salón, Ron tan solo maldecía por todo lo que había sucedido, por lo que se había tardado en decirle sus sentimientos, pues puede que así hubiera habido una esperanza para el. Harry se arrepintió de no haber hablado con Hermione antes de que todo esto ocurriera tal vez hubiera podido ayudar...Draco la llevo a una habitación desierta en algún pasillo de Hogwarts, la conocían perfectamente... ahí habían estado muchas noches. Hermione la miro con melancolía y se sentó en un sillón, Draco se sentó a su lado y la miro con tristeza...

- ¿Ya sucedió no es así? – le pregunto rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había apoderado de los dos

- Sí ya ocurrió... – le susurro tristemente...

- ¿Cómo lo tomaron? – pregunto suspirando, le iba a doler aquella respuesta, en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos los dos conocía perfectamente a Hermione, mucho mas de lo que ella pensaba...

- ¡¿Cómo crees que lo halla tomado eh?! ¡Lo tomo mal! ¡Lo peor es que no esperaba esa reacción! No esa... – subía y bajaba el tono de voz acorde a sus sentimientos y la forma en la que recordaba los sucesos de anoche.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto Hermi? – le pregunto acariciándole el cabello para tranquilizarla

- No lo sé... no lo sé Draco... – lo abrazo tristemente y comenzó a llorar. Draco sintió que su corazón sé hacia añicos no puede ser... la había lastimado... lo que menos quería había sucedido...

- Hermi... se que no es el momento pero yo... – Draco la separo de el y le quito un mechón de cabello de la cara y la vio con expresión decidida... un rubor rojo empezó a salir en esa tez tan pálida... – yo... es que yo... Hermi..... – balbuceaba a lo tonto.. no podia ser... ¿Nervioso? ¿La presencia de ella lo ponía nervioso?... – te amo... – por fin dijo lo que había querido decir la noche pasada... Hermione sonrió dulcemente... la amaba... se amaban... ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos?

- Yo también Draco... yo también te amo... – acaricio su mejilla y le beso... los dos se besaban dulcemente... Hermione se separo de el y lo admiro... adoraba esos ojos grises... – Por ahora Draco necesito hablar con ellos dos, necesito aclarar esto, yo quiero estar contigo... quiero estar a tu lado... – susurro triste – me tengo que ir... lo tengo que hacer ahora... tengo que hablar con Ron..

- Lo entiendo Hermi... quiero que sepas que sea la decisión que tomes yo estaré apoyándote... mientras seas tu feliz – le sonrió dulcemente - _¿Eh? ¿Disculpa? ¿Dije eso yo? ¡Dios no parece que sea yo! ¿Diciendo esas cosas? ¿Realmente la amo? Me parece que si... ¡Hermi te adoro! –_ pensó Draco sonriendo para sus adentros

- ¿De que tanto sonríes Draco? – pregunto Hermione sonriendo pícaramente

- De nada.. de nada – sonreía de la misma forma que ella

- Simpático... supongo que.. Esto también te parecerá divertido ¿No? – al momento que decía esto, Hermione resbalaba su mano por debajo del suéter de Draco, se dio cuenta que no tenia nada debajo de este y comenzó a acariciar su pecho

- ¿Y a mí me dices atrevido? – sonrió irónicamente y vio como Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada – no te enojes... – sonrió pícaramente y el también metió su mano debajo del suéter y blusa de Hermione acariciando su espalda. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron besándose...

- No quisiera arruinar este momento pero... – Hermione realmente odiaba tener que interrumpir esto..

- Esta bien... ve – le dijo sacando su mano y acariciando la mejilla de Hermione. Los dos se levantaron y se volvieron a besar en forma de despedida. Hermione salió primero, como siempre había sido después de unos minutos Draco salió.. Suspiro al ver como Hermione se iba y sonrió. Se fue rumbo a su sala común con una sonrisa de felicidad que nadie le quitaba -_ ¡Bien! Es hora de aclarar todo Pansy  Parkinson... ya es hora.. _– se fue caminando tranquilamente y como cualquier chico sin preocupaciones...

_Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda;_

_va conmigo... digo yo,_

_Mi rival, mi compañera; esa es ella._

_Pero me cuesta, cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca._

_Y, la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré,_

_mientras se va y, no habrá respuesta._

_Y, si esa que se aleja..._

_la que estoy perdiendo..._

_Y, ¿si fuera ella?. Y, ¿si fuera ella?_

- _¿Cómo pudo suceder todo esto? ¿De un simple cariño y un juego continuo hasta romper una amistad tan grande?... pero es que realmente lo quiero, realmente estoy enamorada, realmente quiero estar a su lado.. pero también no los quiero perder a ellos, pues siempre estuvieron a mi lado cuando los necesite, siempre estuvieron protegiéndome de todo... Y... – _iba demasiado entrada en sus pensamientos Hermione, que no vio cuando choco con un chico de cabellos de fuego, el la contemplo con tristeza y ella con dolor... el ocultaba sus ojos, Hermione los buscaba – Necesito hablar contigo – dijo en un murmullo Hermione

- no creo, todo lo dijimos ayer – le dijo fríamente y cortante

- ¡Por favor Ron! Ya no eres un niño de 12 años, se maduro – dijo ella rompiendo la paciencia

- ¿Y eso a ti que Hermione? – le contestaba en el mismo tono

- Ron... ¡No quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa! – le suplicaba comenzando a derramar lagrimas

- Mientras sigas con ese tipo no habrá nada entre nosotros solo un silencio frío – la miraba de una manera tan intimidante, ella al escuchar esas palabras sintió como una cubeta de agua helada le caía sobre su cabeza las lagrimas fluían cada vez mas, no podía ser ya no había remedio... ¿Realmente todo terminaba aquí?

- Por favor... dame una oportunidad... yo los quiero mucho a ti y Harry.... no quiero perderlos ¡Por favor Ron! – las lagrimas caían con mas rapidez mojando el cuello y túnica de Hermione, ella lo miraba con dolor...

- Ya elegiste ¿Qué quieres que haga Hermione? – Hermione sintió mas dolor con estas palabras el le cerraba todas las oportunidades, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso no fue simplemente orgullo?

- ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Solo fuimos y somos amigos Ron... no tienes que tratarme así – reclamaba Hermione con una mirada llena de dolor, ¡Es que solo era orgullo! No entendía el porque

- ¿Acaso todavía no te has dado cuenta? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿No sabes aun lo que siento? – Hermione lo miro directamente a los ojos, estaba confundida, ¿Darse cuenta de que? - ¡Me gustas Hermione! Y no se si te amo... – esto ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo apenas perceptible para Hermione. Ella realmente se quedo muy sorprendida al recibir esa noticia, no se había dado cuenta, ¿Pero como era eso posible? ¿El enamorado de ella? Pero... ¿Acaso por eso las peleas? ¿Por eso los insultos?... Hermione tan solo lloraba silenciosamente haciéndose esas constantes preguntas y al momento que levanto su mirada vio a Ron a lo lejos del pasillo, corrió para poder alcanzarlo tenia que agotar cualquier posibilidad y esperanza para no perderlos... para no perderlo...

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarlos? – lo miro suplicante

- Dejarlo... – murmuro Ron fríamente

- ¡Como me pides eso! Si lo que tu sientes por mi, es lo mismo que yo siento por el ¡Lo necesito! – Hermione se enfado ante esta petición, no era justo que el le pidiera eso, que fuera tan egoísta..

- No te pido que le dejes de hablar, no te pido que le dejes de ver, tan solo que seas libre para poder elegir, a lo que me refiero Hermione que te libres del compromiso que te liga a el, y me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que no solo personas como el te pueden querer – no parpadeo ni una sola vez mientras le decía esto, realmente la quería lo había afirmado. A Hermione le dolió ver como lo decía y sobre todo lo que le pedía ¿Romper su compromiso? ¿No ser mas que amigos? ¿Darle una oportunidad a el? ¿Tendría que pensarlo? Si era extremista los perdería... pero sin embargo tal vez no teniendo compromisos todavía podía seguir viéndolo a el.. y a ellos...

- Déjame pensarlo... te daré una respuesta al final del día... – le susurro, las lagrimas habían dejado de fluir y ella se quedo inmóvil, en medio del largo pasillo pensando... analizando... que opción iba a ser la mejor... que iba a decidir..

_Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea._

Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar 

_que hay quien no tiene corazón._

_Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema._

_Y, ¿si fuera ella?_

- _Mientras yo estoy aquí sufriendo por el, tranquilamente puede estar besándola... abrazándola... a su lado... es muy afortunada por haber obtenido su amor, el de el, tan difícil que es entrar a su corazón y ella lo pudo hacer en tan solo un año, se le pudo meter en la cabeza. No le importo si era sangre sucia si era hija de muggles el la quiso y esta ahí. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no me dio una oportunidad a mi? ¿Por qué no me dejo demostrarle que no solo ella lo puede querer? ¡Porque siempre ha sido un ciego estúpido! Tan arrogante y presumido, no se porque lo quiero, no se porque no puedo sacármelo de la mente... – _Pansy se estaba duchando en la noche, era un viernes muy frío y sobre todo muy triste. Como le hubiera gustado haber pensado en otras cosas mientras se duchaba, pero estos pensamientos no la habían dejado estar tranquila durante todo el día. Le parecía injusto todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Salió y se vistió, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar, recordar los años anteriores... como era tan feliz... porque lo tenia a el. De repente una voz fuerte y clara muy conocida por ella le saco de sus pensamientos.

- Pansy, Draco quiere hablar contigo te esta esperando en la sala común, no hay nadie. Tan solo estarán ustedes dos – claro era Karen su fiel amiga desde que habían comenzado el primer curso de Hogwarts. Se levanto desganada, subió los escalones y comenzó a ver la silueta de Draco enfrente de la chimenea esperándola. Se veía muy serio mas de lo normal, últimamente había traído una sonrisa siempre  y ahora se veía desganado y todo rojo como si hubiera estado tallándose la piel.. o llorando...

- ¿Para que me querías ver Draco? – pregunto tímidamente Pansy rompiendo el silencio tan horrible que se había apoderado del momento. Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones, y le indico con la mirada a Pansy que se sentara enfrente de el.

- ¿Alguna vez has amado, siendo correspondida y feliz, y te han pedido dejarlo todo tan solo por un capricho? – la pregunta se le hizo muy rara a Pansy, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿De que no estaba enterada?... parecía algo grave... Pansy negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Draco – Eres afortunada no tienes que sufrir por alguien que amas.. que te ama... pero no te la dejan amar..

- ¿Afortunada? Amo.. pero no me aman... prefiero amar ser amada y que no me dejen amar, a que la otra persona no me pueda amar. – le murmuro tristemente, que idioteces decía, el no sentía lo que ella, el no sabia que era no ser correspondido..

- Tal vez tengas razón... ja.. estoy libre.. no tengo compromiso alguno... – Draco susurro viendo al fuego triste y melancólico. Al escuchar el susurro de Draco, Pansy se sorprendió mucho ¿Estaba libre? ¿Habían terminado? ¿Pero como era eso posible?

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto visiblemente preocupada y algo feliz a la vez, lo quería y por lo tanto lo quería ver feliz..

- nada, Hermione cumplió un capricho tonto sacrificando su felicidad para después arrepentirse ¡Odio que se tan terca! No entendía razones, no sabe como va a ser mi existencia sin ella, sin los fines de semana, sin quien me regale una sonrisa... no se que haré sin ella... la necesito demasiado y ella me dice las cosas tan fría y serena que no le parece ni doler.. no es justo.. pero ya vera ese estúpido Weasley... – Draco apretaba con furia sus puños conforme contaba las cosas, Pansy no tenia idea de que Draco la pudiera querer hasta este grado. Y sobre todo que la sangre sucia lo dejara libre..

- Que tonta es Hermione ¿Sabes? – le dijo Pansy que no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que había escuchado

- ¿Qué dices? – no comprendía Draco

- Es una tonta por dejar ir su felicidad, sabiendo que las cosas no funcionaran... – se levanto Pansy de su lugar y fue rumbo al dormitorio de chicas. Draco se quedo ahí sentado en la sala común frente al fuego y por primera vez llorando por alguien... por esa chica que le quitaba el sueño.. **_Por ella_**

_... A veces siente compasión_

_por este loco, ciego y loco corazón._

_¿Era? ¿quién me dice, si era ella?_

_Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando_

_y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar._

_Y la miro... y, ¿si fuera ella? ¿si fuera ella?_

_Y, ¿si fuera ella?_

- _Todo tan raro y en tan poco tiempo, espero haber decidido bien y que el lo pueda aceptar. Realmente los necesito a los tres, no puedo quedarme tan solo con uno de ellos, suponiendo como es Draco aceptara... ja.. para que me hago tonta no le va a agradar nada la idea y menos con lo que sucedió en esa habitación... sus manos... sus besos... lo voy a extrañar mas que a nadie.. pero necesito hacerle ver a Ron que no servimos como pareja que no importe las cosas que diga no podré cambiar mis sentimientos tan rápido... – _de repente sintió una mano se asusto, volteo y esta vez si se aseguro de que fuera el. Se levanto y le saludo con un beso en los labios en esa habitación tan hermosa donde todo había comenzado... ¿Donde tal vez todo de un momento a otro terminara..?

- Hola Hermi – le saludo feliz Draco pensando que le había citado porque ya les tocaba verse, sin embargo no se imaginaba lo que Hermione estaría apunto de proponerle. No supo como ni por donde comenzó pero Hermione le explico con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido y platicado con Ron

- Realmente no quiero perderlos a ninguno de ustedes, por ello yo creo que lo mejor es que... – Hermione se mordió el labio antes de decirlo, no entendía ni sabia de donde había sacado el valor para poder hacerlo, para poder terminar con su felicidad con la persona que amaba – rompamos el compromiso que nos liga, ser nada mas amigos.. – Draco que había estado escuchando silenciosamente, razonando y pensando todo lo que le había acabado de decir Hermione. Se enfado, no podía ser posible que Hermione se dejara chantajear así, no de esa manera ¡No la perdería!

- ¡Estas muy equivocada Granger si crees que te voy a dejar ir! ¿Comprendes? Tu te quedas a mi lado, Hermione eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida. No te puedo perder, ¡No ahora! – no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando por parte de Hermione. No era justo que ella le dejara, no podía perderla

- Yo tampoco te quiero dejar, pero entiéndeme Draco, trata de entenderme un poco, no los quiero perder tampoco a ellos y si soy extremista no los podré volver a ver.. me quedare sin mis amigos... sin mis mejores amigos... – decía completamente fría y seria ante el asunto, ya lo había pensado mucho horas antes para no verse tan débil ante Draco

- ¿Pero acaso serás feliz así Hermione? ¿Dime podrás serlo?.. – le dijo el sorprendido

- Tal vez si, tal vez no, necesito hacer lo que yo creo que es mas conveniente para mi. Y discúlpame Draco, porque a mi también me duele igual que a ti, pero ya he tomado mi decisión ya lo pensé demasiado como para ahora echarme para atrás. Gracias por todo y sobre todo no olvides que te amo... – le beso dulcemente en los labios y salió de la habitación dejando mudo a Draco ¿Todo se había terminado? ¿Ella se había ido? ¿Realmente le habrá dolido?... y por primera vez Draco Malfoy comenzó a derramar lagrimas... en el otro lado de la puerta también alguien las había derramado

- Me costo trabajo.. te amo Draco... te amo.. – soltó lagrimas Hermione corriendo por el pasillo desquitando todo su dolor.. en el interior entre lagrimas.. un chico susurra..

- **_¿Y si fuera ella?..._**

****

**_Fin_**

****

**Notas de la autora:**

Haaaay por fin después de tantos dias termine este fanfic, jajaja me lleve muchísimo tiempo. Espero que les guste porque a mi realmente lo hizo, adoro la pareja Draco/Hermione. Y como que en este fic mostre mas el lado humano de los personajes xD Bueno eso es todo y dejen reviews! =D

ATTe

Meg


	2. Nekros

**Nekros**

**by Meg**

**Notas de la Autora**:

Este  es la segunda parte de un fanfic llamado 'Y ¿Si fuera ella?'(Canción de Alejandro Sanz), es recomendable que lo leas antes, y también aclaro que ya no habrá otra parte de este. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios de este fic y por todos sus reviews. Si les agrada este déjenme uno por favor, ¡Ah! También estoy probando una manera diferente de narrar, que también tiene que ver mucho con el fic ojalá les agrade... bueno aclarando esto lean el fic y pues... bye

*              *              *

"Zombie, a eso se le llama ¿No es así? Me refiero indiscutiblemente a las personas que viven sin almas, que sólo esta su cuerpo, eso soy... mi alma esta perdida en algún lugar. Duele tanto volverse a quedarse solo. A veces pienso que ojalá nunca hubiera descubierto ese sentimiento que vivía en mi hace bastante tiempo tal vez así no hubiera sufrido tanto y tampoco hubiera perdido algo puesto que nunca lo tuve... De todas formas para que me quejo he vuelto a ser la persona fría, sin vida y sobre todo ausente de sí misma, nadie lo ha notado pues sólo cambie para una persona... para ella. Ahora ya no me interesa nada, ni siquiera siento algo a la hora de torturar me es bastante fácil. ¿Cínico? No lo creo simplemente soy frió, una persona que no se inmuta ante el sufrimiento de alguien mas, puedo maltratar cualquier cosa viva sin importarme, y justo como lo hacen todos los demás. Cuándo pasas por las calles muggles ves a muchos de ellos maltratar a un animal... les es fácil, son capaces de golpearlos e incluso matarlos ¿Por qué me habría de tentar el corazón por matar a un animal más de este planeta? Nadie notaria la diferencia, pero para eso se hace el trabajo completo, matando a toda la familia... tengo 17 años estoy apunto de salir de este colegio asqueroso lleno de Sangres Sucias, lleno de tantas sonrisas, besos, abrazos, amor.. Lleno de... ella. No puedo, ya no puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en todos esos malditos recuerdos, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia... cada palabra... ya no puedo seguir en este colegio ¡Ya no puedo seguir viéndola!... ¡¿Qué su corazón no se estremece al verme pasar por algún pasillo como yo?! ¡¿Qué es más fría que yo, que cuando ve a Pansy encima de mi no le da celos?! ¡¿Qué no le importe como para que al menos sufriera por esta situación?! ¡JA! Resulto ser una cobarde más, porque no tiene el maldito coraje para mandar al diablo a Weasley, sé porque es obvio que no es feliz con esa porquería, no puede serlo porque su mirada no tiene brillo... lo besa.. Lo abraza pero ausente de sí misma. ¡Y  NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAGAN NADA! Porque Potter se queda como estúpido viendo como ella es infeliz, el otro idiota la hala como si fuera su muñeca. ¡¡¿¿ES QUE NO VEN??!! No ven su mirada ausente, no ven su mirada sola pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente... no ven... no ven... Y es que... ¡¡DEMONIOS!! Que maldito coraje, ¡Qué impotencia!, No puedo sacarla de ese maldito lugar no me deja acercarme, ¿Por qué Hermione?... ¿Por qué?.... dime... que sin ti no soy un ser humano... sin ti sólo soy un hombre manchado de sangre y con una mirada de maldad... que sólo sabe satisfacerse torturando y que es tan impuro... que por eso de seguro no te merece... porque tú eres pura... nunca ha habido maldad en ti, ni siquiera en tu manera fría de verme.. Sólo hay ingenuidad... por no saber como hablar y también por juzgar... tus errores los pagas ahora... ¿Yo cuando pagaré los míos?..."

Alguien lo interrumpió abruptamente, el volteo a ver a esa persona con cierto desdén y le hablo muy despectivamente parece que le reclamaba él haberlo interrumpido. La otra persona se fue rápidamente, parece que sólo había interrumpido su dilema mental para confirmarle una orden que se le había comentado hacia tiempo atrás. Él entra a la ducha y tomo un baño caliente siguiendo con sus mismos pensamientos de siempre, salió, se puso el uniforme y se puso en marcha hacia el lugar donde debía ir. Salió, saludo despectivamente a algunas personas con un gesto de la mano y se acerco a unos chicos de Gryffindor, de su misma edad, tenían una mirada de malicia...

- ¿Ya esta todo listo Thomas? – pregunto el chico que había acabado de ducharse

- Si Malfoy, sólo esperaremos la señal para poder atacar.. – le contesto como si fuera un cadete contestándole a su general

- Bien, bien espero que no fallen ya saben la excusa que hay que poner, esta vez  Potter no debe escaparse de nuestro amo oscuro... – Malfoy se despidió con otro gesto y continuo su camino al pasillo para ver a los profesores que pronto los llevarían a su paseo, su destino... Hogsmeade. A pesar de que había varios ataques de los DeathEaters sobre los alumnos de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se había rehusado a tener que suspender uno de los pocos entretenimientos que tenían en estos tiempos bastante difíciles. Él caminaba bastante pensativo y por ello tropezó con alguien haciendo que esta cayera, él la miro sorprendido y ella de la misma forma, inmediatamente al darse cuenta de quien era la que había caído le ayudo a levantarse, por primera vez en hacia bastante tiempo él pidió una disculpa – Lo... Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba, ¿Te lastimaste? – le pregunto preocupado, parecía feliz... por volverla a ver

- No te preocupes, no fue nada. Estoy bien, gracias – ella le contesta algo insegura y siempre evitando su mirada, era bastante obvio que los dos se encontraban en un momento muy incomodo pero curiosamente ninguno de los dos quería romper ese silencio y no quería ninguno de los dos dejar de admirarse..

- Hermione yo... – pareciera que Malfoy le iba a decir algo realmente importante, sus pupilas se dilataban iba a decir algo muy importante no había duda. Pero ella se asusta y rápidamente sale huyendo de ahí, sólo pude apreciar la manera en la que Malfoy apretaba sus puños con bastante ira iba a gritar o golpear a alguien, salió rápidamente caminando por el pasillo aventando a mucha gente.

Esa mañana ejecuto su orden, pero no termino bastante exitoso sólo logro que muchos DeathEaters fueran capturados, era obvio que no estaba concentrado en sus ataques tanto así que resulto herido, su brazo izquierdo, huyó, estaba bastante grave porque se desangraba. No supe como pero llego a Hogwarts bastante herido, si iba a la enfermería seria muy sospechoso que estuviera herido y además en ese brazo estaba su marca...  la de DeathEater. Como tantas vueltas que da la vida Hermione lo encontró jadeando y con bastante fiebre, él con tanto dolor termina desmayándose. Sólo vi como una Hermione asustada y casi histérica lo llevo al Sauce Boxeador, salió por algunas medicinas, vendas y no sé que tantas cosas. Lo curo, lo cuido, quedándose con el toda la noche velando por su salud. El ya mucho mejor despertó, la vio a su lado durmiendo, se veía muy cansada. Asimilando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y el ya estando mucho mejor, la cargo, haciendo claramente un esfuerzo sobrehumano. La llevo hasta donde encontró a Weasley que inmediatamente lo golpeo  y una pelea se armo haciendo que Hermione se despertara,  todos estaban apunto de golpearse. Pero una persona con la mente fría sin coraje hablo haciendo que algo inconcluso por fin terminara.

**_Me muero por suplicarte_**

**_Que no te vayas mi vida_**

**_Me muero por escucharte_**

**_Decir, las cosas que nunca dices_**

**_Mas me callo y te marchas_**

**_Mantengo la esperanza_**

**_De ser capaz algún día_**

**_De no esconder las heridas_**

**_Que me duelen al pensar_**

**_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas_**

**_¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?_**

- Me parece que en lugar de malgastar mi tiempo golpeando a porquerías seria mejor arreglar algunas cuentas de hace ya 2 años ¿No crees? – le dijo con una mirada intimidante, ninguno de los 3 se esperaba esa reacción de Malfoy. Hermione asustada por lo que se discutiría quiso evitarlo pero el se lo impido. Se veía raro, fastidiado, no sé. Sólo puedo asegurar que algo muy malo iba a suceder

- Draco, no crees que es algo imprudente esta discusión me parece que... – Hermione muy nerviosa trataba de evitar esta discusión.

- ¿Imprudente? ¡¿Te parece imprudente?! – Draco se veía alterado apretaba sus puños con mucha ira – Dime entonces Hermione ¿Cuándo demonios te va a parecer prudente? Dime que yo te esperare otros 2 años más, no te preocupes al fin que no siento – utilizaba un tono raro, reprochando. Su mirada... su mirada me asustaba Draco iba a ser una locura de eso no cabía duda.

- Déjalo Hermione, que diga sus habladurías, anda dime todo lo que me quieras decir, te escucho Malfoy. Y coincido contigo tenemos cuentas de hace 2 años. Claro que si cuentas le llamas a que hice ver a Hermione que YO soy el dueño de su vida – Creo que no debió de decir nada porque Malfoy estaba que le hervía la sangre, cuando dijo ese 'Yo' recalcado pensé que lo mataría en ese instante, pero se controlo, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

- Si, ahora que lo veo bien si eres el dueño de su vida – Potter un espectador mas al igual que yo se sorprendió por las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Le estaba dando la razón? – Eres el dueño de su vida, y no una persona que la ama, porque no sé si te has dado cuenta que Hermione es bastante infeliz contigo, no me mires así Weasley que no te estoy diciendo mentiras porque veras, si la amaras como tu tanto dices y alardeas verías que su mirada es perdida, ausente y triste desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Quiero aclarar muchos puntos porque puedo soportar Hermione que me dejes por algo mejor no por algo peor. No entiendo no entiendo porque me dejaste, me dijiste que por el cariño que le tenias a tus amigos. Y dime ahora Hermione ¿Ese cariño es correspondido? – Voltee a ver a Hermione y la vi hecha un mar de lagrimas, además de parecer darle la razón a Malfoy con su silencio. – si me lo suponía, eres cobarde, una persona con muy poca autoestima, que no sabe mandar al diablo a esta gente asquerosa – señalo Malfoy con un gesto a Potter y Weasley. Hermione recibió un golpe duro contra su orgullo y corazón, otra vez la estaba volviendo a insultar, observe los ojos desorbitados de ella su aspecto era raro no sabia que decir y Malfoy estaba apunto de perder la poca paciencia que tenia...

- ¿Infeliz? ¿No puedes buscar un pretexto mejor para pedirle que regrese contigo? Ella me eligió a mí y sino puedes aceptarlo Malfoy utiliza una manera mucho más inteligente de poder quitármela – Ron estaba seguro de sus palabras que eran equivocadas creo que cualquier persona ajena a este problema sabría de sobra que Hermione no era feliz a su lado. Draco dibujo una sonrisa macabra en su cara y Hermione sollozo se digno a hablar.

- Si es cierto Draco no soy feliz con Ron – ¡Oh vaya que momento tan divertido! La cara de Ron era cómica, sus palabras tan seguras que despreciaban las verdades de Draco ahora parecían una burla, pero en sus puños se veía la ira de la humillación que había recibido – Si, también el cariño que pensé era correspondido de la misma forma no fue así – Ahora era más divertido aun, Potter y Weasley estaban que ni el sol los calentaba, parece que el  mundito que ellos se habían creado de 'Todo va a salir bien' había terminado en una realidad bastante lejana a su sueño, sobre todo cruda y cruel – Además también soy cobarde, no reuní valor para poder hablar con la verdad por miedo... – Draco no quitaba su sonrisa, observe que eso desconcertó aun mas a Hermione – Miedo a quedarme sola porque sin ellos lo estaba, Creo que aun con ellos estaba en ese estado... Te perdí y perdí mi alma – Eso también fue divertido ¡Oh vaya que sí! Ver como la sonrisa macabra de Malfoy de repente se borrara y pusiera la cara más seria que puedan recordar – No he vuelto a ser feliz y pago mis errores. Dime Draco ¿Tu estas pagando los tuyos ahora? – Draco se queda desconcertado. Si aun recuerdan al principio de este relato era lo que él estaba pensando ¿Estaban tan cerca a pesar de lo lejos?

- Aun no... – contesto con un susurro que apenas yo pude escuchar. Visiblemente aquí mis amiguitos Potter y Weasley se habían convertido en él publico de esta drama novela, junto conmigo claro esta. Draco analizaba lo que sucedía pero seguía en una posición terca, parece que no cambio mucho su estado porque volvió a la serenidad y frialdad con la que había comenzado esta discusión – Pero aun así Hermione vine a aclarar ¿Por qué, después de haber visto el poco éxito de tu relación con esta... cosa, seguiste evitándome? No me dejabas acercarme a ti ¿De qué tenias miedo? – Hay que golpe le dio a la chica, porque no supo que contestar, al principio comenzó a hablar con una voz que con mucho trabajo pude escuchar.

- Ya no eras tu Draco, estabas y estas manchado de sangre, sabes a que me refiero sabes que ya esto es muy tarde. Que siempre fue tarde para ti y para mí. Aun las cosas siguen estando mal, porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice, ahora tú eres lo que eres y yo soy lo que soy una persona diferente que ya no siente igual. Siempre estarás como la persona que amé tanto. Ahora estoy sola y estoy pagando, tu siempre has tenido a Pansy contigo... yo parece que – Miro de reojo a Potter y Weasley – Siempre estuve sola – Huy esas palabras parece que le ardieron más que otra cosa a Malfoy, apretó sus puños con muchísima ira. Pero no entendía quien era esa chica y asumí que era como una Potter. Que hablando de mis amiguitos Potter y Weasley con cada palabra de Hermione se ponían más serios...

- ¿Qué yo no he estado solo? ¡Cállate Granger! Que eso es mentira, no sabes lo que es mi vida, no sabes porque estoy manchado de sangre. Si sé que soy impuro y que no te merezco, que es tarde, que todo esta mal. ¡¿Pero tu sola?! ¡Por favor! Siempre Potter esta delante, atrás Weasley, después tu y yo detrás de ti, y ¿De mí...? Dime... Y ¿De mí...?  ¿Quién se preocupa? ¿Eh? ¿Pansy? ¡Por favor! Ella nunca ha estado detrás de mí realmente, sólo de mi físico y del amor que ella dice tener, que más bien es obsesión, porque cuando amas sacrificas Hermione, sacrificas todo porque la persona que amas sea feliz... Sin embargo ella nunca ha sacrificado nada sólo me ha reprochado cada una da las cosas que he hecho. Sí, como dije al principio estoy manchado de sangre y no sé cuando vaya a pagar mis errores, y yo sé y me temo que los pagare de una manera realmente macabra. Y también sé que somos muy diferentes a como todo empezó, pero algo que si me tomo por sorpresa es, que no te hayas arrepentido de lo que hiciste... no era la respuesta que yo me esperaba... – evito su mirada, visiblemente se veía su semblante de sorpresa. Ahí cuando dijo Draco esas palabras sentí un nudo en la garganta ¡Si hubieran estado ahí! La manera en la que se lo dijo fue realmente sincera y conmovedora. ¿Su castigo? ¿Qué no era bastante castigo perder al ser que más amas sin poder hacer nada? – Hermione yo aun te amo, sé que te amo y no vengo aquí para que regreses conmigo – le dijo volviéndola a mirar, ahí si la sorprendida fue la niñita esta, la Granger. Bueno no sólo ella sino también yo, y los dos niños maravillas (me refiero a Potter y Weasley). Si no venia a pedirle que regresara con ella entonces ¿A qué?...

*              *              *

- Hermione te busque mucho tiempo, te suplique muchas veces. Estuve siempre detrás de ti, proponiéndote siempre regresar a mi lado... ¿Y tu que hacías? ¿Recuerdas? Siempre te dabas la media vuelta ignorándome a pesar de saber que estabas sufriendo. ¿Qué? ¿Me dejaste de querer porque estaba manchado?. No, no creo que sea eso. Sé que me amas, sé que me amaste... pero no estoy seguro de que me amaras, me demostraste que no eres la persona que yo pensé eras... Y como te dije no vengo aquí para que regreses conmigo. Vengo aquí para que seas feliz, dime en que puedo contribuir yo para que tu puedas ser feliz, dime que tengo que hacer para que seas feliz... – Esas palabras eran una redundancia muy común en las parejas,  o más bien en las novelas. Que por cierto me sorprendí bastante de las cursilerías que Malfoy acababa de decir, pero a la vez me hizo sentir tranquilo supe que a lo que tenia miedo se había disipado con las palabras de Granger. Malfoy se acerco a Hermione lentamente, yo pensé que la besaría porque la tomo de la mejilla, Granger se moría por besarlo se veía en sus pupilas que se dilataban con sólo verlo y que... ya me emocione al narrar este momento, bueno, bueno. Al momento que se acercaba Malfoy pude escuchar el susurro aquellas palabras que culminaron la discusión... – Hermi aquella ultima vez que estuvimos juntos en esa habitación que guarda los momentos más bellos de mi vida, te  dije que cualquier decisión que tomaras, pasara lo que pasara. Yo siempre te iba a apoyar.. Mientras tu fueras **feliz**, Dime ¿Lo eres? – Granger parece ser que cuando dijo esas palabras recordó lo que había sucedido, aunque sinceramente yo no entendí nada, porque yo presencie esta novela mucho tiempo después eh. El caso es que Malfoy la beso finalmente. Mis niños maravillas (ya había dicho quien demonios eran) se quedaron estupefactos al presenciar el dulce beso de estos dos niños bellos. Cuando por fin termino de besarla Granger se vio visiblemente asustada...

- No me digas eso Draco, no ahora... siempre haces que dude de mis decisiones. Si sé que te rechacé muchas veces, pero era porque yo sabia que así íbamos a ser felices... que acaso en tu condición ¿Ibas a poder cumplir con los objetivos de tu padre? Dime, ¿Te hubieras revelado ante él? Realmente lo dudo muchísimo, porque tu también eres cobarde, demasiado para no poder afrontar a las personas que manejan tu vida y decirles que precisamente es TU vida... No, no te deje de querer porque estabas manchado, lo hice porque sabia que tu no merecías lastimarte más de lo que ya estas lastimado si yo hubiera estado a tu lado. Porque te conozco ¿Hubieras hecho tu trabajo bien conmigo a tu lado? Nos vimos una vez y ya viste la consecuencia.. tu brazo – Atisbe que Draco puso sus ojos en su brazo, de echo tenia mucha razón la anotación de Granger – Tu... me volviste a demostrar la persona que siempre has sido... Astuto y frío... y lo único que puedes hacer para que yo sea feliz es nunca haber aparecido en ese castigo que Snape nos dejo, es no haber existido en mi vida... – Ese no sólo fue golpe duro para Malfoy, ¡Si no para mí! Esta niñita estaba diciéndole que lo mejor para ella es que el estuviera muerto... Eso me dio miedo porque al momento de estas palabras el se acerco sonriéndole de la manera más dulce que se puedan imaginar, le beso la frente y el cabello. Observe que le susurró 'te amo' se dio la media vuelta y... no miro hacia atrás. Mis niñitos maravillas acorralaron a Granger con un sin fin de preguntas, pero no me llamo la atención escucharlas seguí a Malfoy para ver que haría... pero ahora estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Los pasos de Malfoy eran seguros y lo que realmente me asusto más fue la sonrisa en sus labios, tan tranquila y feliz. Era como si hubieran regresado, pero eso no era, entonces ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?. Al momento que bajo las escaleras que estaban enfrente de las que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor se encontró con varios de los DeathEaters que ayer habían sobrevivido, lo interrogaron y el daba respuestas monosílabas, cosa que era bastante rara en el. También le informaron de la siguiente orden que le mandaba su padre y justo en ese momento recordó las palabras que Granger le había acabado de decir hacia sólo unos momentos, su cobardía por no poder rehusarse a hacer lo que su padre le decía. Furioso los mando a... que diga los evito y se dirigió a la Sala subterránea de Slytherin, iba a su habitación con un humor realmente terrible, su tranquilidad se había disipado... Lo seguí, durante todo el trayecto hasta que quedo sentado en la orilla de su cama con su cabeza recargada en sus manos. Pensaba en muchas cosas, les puedo decir que el niño era un mar de confusiones en ese preciso momento y cuando llego a una conclusión... pase saliva con mucha dificultad... Mi temor había vuelto, iba a hacer una locura...

- El libro ¿Dónde demonios lo deje?... Su orden, sí... la ejecutare pero sólo si sobrevivo a ello – En ese momento me desconcerté ¿De que demonios hablaba? Vi como buscaba entre sus pertenencias el famoso libro, no se de que era pero se veía desesperado por poder encontrarlo. Lo hizo y no me agrado nada la pinta que tenia el libro, en la portada se veía una serpiente enredada entre una calavera, Latín, no comprendía lo que decía. Lo abrió en una pagina donde se apreciaba como una persona dibujaba 2 círculos uno mas grueso que el otro, dentro del más grueso se encontraba una estrella de 8 picos con otro circulo, que en el interior de este, había otra estrella de 8 picos. En la primera estrella por cada línea que unía un pico con otro se alternaban capullos y rosas, otra cosa que pude observar es que entre el espacio de los 2 círculos más grandes habían unas letras en latín, otro de los dibujos del capitulo se veía la misma persona pero mas demacrada y su piel adosada a su huesos. Me imagine, un hechizo, un conjuro. Pero no era Magia 'permitida' eran Artes Oscuras... ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?...

Era bastante tarde, pasaba notablemente de la media noche, Malfoy salió sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta una habitación extraña que tenia unas velas, y un sillón muy antiguo, tipo muggles de los años 40's. Con un hechizo prendió las velas de inmediato, lo vi, en su cara veía un brillo,  y también una maldad que sólo se le apreciaba si iba a... torturar a alguien. Tomo el libro y con una tiza de color negro dibujo exactamente el círculo que venia en el libro, con lujo de detalles, símbolos, letras y demás. Se paro en el centro de la 2ª estrella de 8 picos y comenzó a decir unas palabras continuamente... decía **"Amuletum hex nekros rakshasa**_"_lo rezaba, estoy seguro que fácil lo repitió unas 20 veces, conforme su voz se escuchaba durante toda la habitación su circulo comenzó a brillar  parece que los dibujos de las rosas y capullos comenzaron a tener vida, observe como los capullos florecían y salían sus tallos, parecían rosas reales... sin embargo lo no real sucedió después... 

*              *              *

De las rosas, las espinas comenzaron a desprenderse y como si las palabras de Draco lo hubiesen ordenado se le enterraron en el cuerpo, me horroricé puesto que su sangre comenzó a correr por el suelo. Y no vayan a creer que termino regada... no, no fue así. La sangre comenzó a correr por el dibujo hecho de tiza negra hasta verse dibujado en un tono rojo... con su sangre... Las espinas desaparecieron, las rosas, sólo quedaron las heridas de Draco... sangre estaba empapado de sangre y como lo había visto en el libro aquel, la piel de Malfoy estaba adosada a sus huesos. Sin embargo a pesar del dolor, de su expresión de estar sufriendo bastante, siguió rezando... De repente comencé a sentir como una brisa cálida y obscura estaba envolviendo mi ser... Cada palabra que decía Malfoy hacia que la brisa me abrazara más fuerte... cerré mis ojos, no sé como fue, no me lo he podido explicar aun... pero abrí mis ojos y por fin el... el se percato de mi presencia...

- Amuletum hex nekros rakshasa... – me murmuro jadeando y con una mirada algo perdida, volteo a verme con la misma mirada que había comenzado este suceso, maldad... Me sonrió como si estuviera satisfecho de su trabajo... y me nombro, me dio mi nombre –**Trasgo**... – sentí un apetito inmenso cuando me nombro, quería comer, el olor a sangre me parecía exquisito. Además me causo horror el saber que tenia aun conciencia... que esto era un error del destino ¿Por qué había yo presenciado todo lo sucedió antes de mi creación? En ese momento mi mayor pregunta era...

- ¿Qué hago aquí mi... amo Malfoy? – lo nombre como había escuchado lo nombraban, me percate que el se sorprendió de que conociera su nombre, pero no me importaba eso. Yo estaba intrigado, con curiosidad de saber el motivo de mi presencia... el significado de ese libro, de esas palabras y no tardo mucho en responderme...

- Proteger, yo soy tu amo y soy el único al que puedes obedecer. Tu único propósito es cuidar de Hermione... Hermione Granger, eres una criatura algo extraña, pero tu naturaleza es de los demonios necrófagos, por eso sientes atracción al olor a sangre, el cual te parece exquisito, tu al igual que ellos te alimentas de carne humana, carne putrefacta. Sin embargo tienes ciertos dotes que yo aun desconozco y tu deber es cuidar a Hermione Granger... Trasgo. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que tu nombre tiene mucho que ver con lo que eres, Trasgo significa 'demonio travieso y feo', eres inofensivo algo perfecto para la persona que tienes que proteger porque posiblemente la puedas asustar un poco. Escúchame, esta noche tendrás una larga labor, habrá un alboroto en este colegio y tu no te debes alejar de ella, según lo que leí en el libro tienes la capacidad de pasar inadvertido por los demás si tu lo deseas, eso nos servirá mucho esta noche... Ahora tu... – no pudo terminar lo que me iba a decir, atisbe como se derrumbo y lo alcance a detener antes de que cayera al suelo, había perdido muchísima sangre, me preocupaba mucho y también entendí que por eso cuando presencie su problema, siempre estuve departe suya...

- Debe irse a recostar amo, ha perdido mucha sangre esta noche y lo mejor es que descanse, no se preocupe por la Señorita Granger, la protegeré contra lo que venga – le sonreí, bueno si es que eso era una sonrisa. El amo Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejándome solo... En ese momento no me había percatado que el dibujo hecho de tiza negra había desaparecido, las velas aun seguían encendidas y me senté en el sillón. Me mire... mi aspecto no tiene mucho que ver en esta historia, y además con una palabra se podía describir mi persona, feo... me toque, era real. Pensé en todo lo que había sido espectador, ¿Por qué lo había sido?  ¿Cuál era el motivo?, era lo que me preguntaba constantemente. También me puse a pensar en las palabras de mi amo, esa noche... Pero si ya era cerca de las 3 de la madrugada. ¿Qué tenían planeado hacer los DeathEaters?... lo mejor era que fuera al lado de la Señorita Granger y después pensaría en los otros problemas insignificantes, pensé. Apagué las velas y me fui de aquella habitación que me inspiraba tranquilidad y algo de felicidad... La verdad, no va a ser fácil continuar con este relato porque viene lo que más me costo aceptar, lo que me dolió y me sorprendió. Aquí aclare todas mis dudas y también sufrí por primera vez, tanto físico como emocionalmente. ¿Por donde comenzar?....

Esa noche me fui a la habitación de las chicas, como mi amo lo había dicho tengo la capacidad de pasar inadvertido por los demás, si es que yo lo deseo. Escuche gritos en la Sala común de esa torre de Gryffindor, tenia los ojos cerrados porque pensaba en todas mis dudas, me sobresaltaron esos gritos y mire a mi segunda ama. Ella despertó asustada y corrió a ver que sucedía, yo fui detrás de ella. Se detuvo en seco y yo casi me colisiono con ella, voltee a donde  ella estaba mirando y lo vi... a uno de los chicos maravilla... Ronald Weasley, inconsciente, no estaba muerto porque sino... bueno siendo mi naturaleza me habría dado bastante hambre y no me hubiera contenido, si estaba sangrando porque el olor era una exquisitez, que para que les digo. La señorita Granger comenzó a derramar lagrimas cuando la volví a ver, voltee al lugar de los hechos y vi a varios DeathEaters apuntarle a Potter que estaba impregnado de la sangre de su amigo y apuntaba con su varita, Granger corrió a alcanzarlos y los DeathEaters le apuntaron, inmediatamente por instinto me puse delante de ella y fue cuando deje de desear que me vieran... Y ella grito. Hay mis oídos me dolieron bastante con ese grito, y no sólo Potter, también los DeathEaters me apuntaron con su varita. Suspire y sonreí divertido, pensé en lo que le diría y me salieron 3 palabritas...

- Proteger, rakshasa, Malfoy – le sonreí, pensé que entendería, pues sabia que era bastante inteligente y sabría unir las palabras. No me equivoque, la vi sorprendida, y le grito a Potter que no me hiciera daño, los DeathEaters sin embargo me atacaron, como si alguien me lo susurrara al oído, pronuncie unas palabras que me hicieron ganar mucho tiempo y también provocaron el inicio del fin – **Milon irago lamal nolim** – como si le hubiera ordenado al dios del tiempo, supe lo que pasaría lo que harían los DeathEaters con mi ama, si yo no me movía antes. Leí parte de sus acciones porque las había visto, pero como cuando cambias el destino ya escrito, tiene consecuencias. En este caso pude proteger a mi ama, pero a Potter no, se lo llevaron inconsciente también y con aquel olor exquisito del cual estaba yo impregnado igualmente, mi ama salió corriendo detrás de ellos, y yo detrás de ella.

- ¡No me sigas, dile que le odio! – me gritaba a lo lejos mi ama, mientras yo la seguía, recordé que el me había dicho no la dejara, porque ese era el motivo de mi existencia, proteger, protegerla. Hice caso omiso de lo que me pidió y mejor volví a pasar inadvertido para darle aparentemente la razón. Llegamos hasta el bosque prohibido, atrás de nosotros venían profesores que, no supe porque, pero al llegar no pudieron pasar. Seguí ese olor, que estaba impregnado en el aire... en todo el lugar, Granger jadeaba y corría más aprisa, a los DeathEaters no les importo Granger ya, pues tenían lo que querían, habían cumplido con su misión. Llegamos a una parte del bosque prohibido donde se veía, habían talado bastantes árboles, a lo lejos en el centro del lugar, se encontraba un DeathEater de pie, sin mascara ni nada que lo cubriera, su cabello era rubio pálido, conocía ese cabello... ese olor. Sin duda era el, mi amo Malfoy... Mi ama Granger volvió a pararse en seco cuando vio a los DeathEaters entregarle el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo perdiendo bastante sangre. El les pronuncio unas palabras, y los DeathEaters se adentraron más en el bosque, supuse yo, avisarle a alguien. El se hinco para revisar los signos vitales de Potter, que estaba inconsciente, Granger que al parecer aun no lo creía se acerco, mi amo se puso de pie... y lo golpeo... Le dio una cachetada, Granger derramaba lagrimas y  mi amo... que decir de el, tenia una mirada de odio, maldad... - ¡Tú! ¡Otra vez tú! ¡Eres un maldito! Como deseo que no hubieras existido en mi vida, no sabes cuanto te odio en este instante, eres un imbecil ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! – lo golpeaba con desesperación, y el solo detuvo sus muñecas, la arrojo al suelo, yo inmediatamente hice acto de presencia, y me acerque a mi amo... que me miro con una frialdad que me causo horror

- No te metas – entendí, me hice a un lado y vi como Granger se paro, llena de rabia y herida en el orgullo – No lo toques – le dijo antes de que ella se acercara a el – Lárgate de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer, el morirá, vete – Granger derramaba lagrimas sorprendida, y llena de coraje, pero no se inmuto, lo toco y lo abrazo - ¡Que no lo toques! ¡Vete! ¡¿Qué no oyes?! ¡QUE TE LARGUES! – le grito con la misma frialdad y ella se levanto lo miro de frente, saco su varita

- No me largo, no me voy, voy a defender a Harry que esta inconsciente aunque sea con mi vida. Vamos saca tu varita, atácame – lo provoco, horrorizado vi como mi amo se sorprendió, miro al suelo no sabiendo que decir, y opto por decirle la verdad

- Vete, mi amo oscuro vendrá, y no sobrevivirás, el puede salvarse, sólo no tienes porque sacrificar tu vida en vano – ya no lo decía con ningún sentimiento, parecía ido de si mismo

- ¿Tu amo oscuro? ¿El-que-no-tiene-que-ser-nombrado? ¡¿Le vendiste a Harry?! – Granger con coraje, no podía creer lo que veía - ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Un estúpido, un estúpido! – le gritaba, volvía acercarse a el, golpeándolo, y el perdiendo la paciencia la arrojo

- Vete Granger, lárgate de aquí, Trasgo – me llamo, supongo que quería que me la llevara, entendí, lo hubiera hecho pero... escuche unas palabras de alguien que venia del bosque, vi un rayo de luz que iba dirigido a mi ama, y pude ponerme enfrente de ella, sentí como el dolor corría por mi cuerpo, la sensación de estarme quemando, perdía sangre estaba seguro... con dificultad observe a mi amo que se puso una mano en el pecho, e hizo un gesto de dolor... Mi dolor lo resentía mi amo, con menor intensidad, pero lo sentía... Deje de sentir el dolor, pero me sentí fatigado, me puse de pie y volví a ponerme enfrente de mi ama, vi algo asqueroso que sonreía, y me observaba con cierto desdén

- ¿Es tuyo Malfoy? – le pregunto a mi amo la cosa asquerosa

- Si, amo oscuro – vi que le respondió mi amo con cierto miedo, él era, él amo oscuro, él era Voldemort. Voltee a ver a Granger que tenia miedo, coraje... Potter comenzó a despertarse pero no podía mover su pierna y justo cuando iba a llevarme a mi ama antes de que volvieran su atención hacia mi, volví a percibir ese olor exquisito y el apetito volvió, un apetito que no pude controlar, tenia hambre, mucha hambre, había carne, carne putrefacta y era el... Potter... su pierna se estaba pudriendo. Como si algo me hubiera encendido la sangre, perdí control de mi mismo, y sólo quería comer, comer. Volé lo mas aprisa que pude y volví a sentir ese dolor, ese mismo dolor, me ardía todo el cuerpo, pero el hambre me impulso, no me detuve. Pero alguien si pudo hacerlo mi amo... me grito unas palabras y me detuve automáticamente. Voltee a ver a mi amo y ahora el sufría, en su cara podía ver su dolor, yo yacía en el suelo con mucho dolor y fatiga. Cuando volví a observar a mi amo el me susurro el nombre de Granger. La tome en los brazos y la cosa asquerosa grito unas palabras que me horrorizaron.

- Si te mato, el desaparece ¿No es así? – hizo algo asqueroso, que supuse era una sonrisa. Le temí, por primera vez sentí un miedo que no puedo explicarles con palabras, mi amo Malfoy palideció, la cosa asquerosa levanto su varita y pronuncio... – Crucio  - mi amo volvió a retorcerse de dolor, gritaba. Granger me abrazaba y ocultaba sus ojos, Potter lo miraba con lastima. Yo... yo sentía una inmensa rabia e impotencia, el no poder defender a mi amo, a mi creador. Comencé a sentir dolor... una quemazón en mi pecho, rugí, era inmenso el dolor. Voltee a ver a mi amo con dificultad y la cosa asquerosa pronuncio una maldición que hizo me quedara inconsciente por unos segundos  - Avada Kedavra – lo ultimo que alcance a oír fue una palabra... '**Nekros**'.

*              *              *

Desperté y vi a Hermio... que diga mi ama Granger a mi lado sonriéndome, sus ojos se veían hinchados y estábamos en medio del bosque. Si sé y supe por parte de ella que sucedió después de haberme quedado inconsciente, su relato no fue con lujo de detalles como el mío, pero les diré lo que ella me dijo. Después de haber pronunciado 'crucio' la cosa asquerosa, mi amo Malfoy le grito unas palabras...

- ¡¿Serás feliz no es así Hermi?! Estoy pagando mis errores, y te cumpliré tu deseo. De no haber existido, dejaré de existir. Espero seas muy **feliz**. - ¿Cruel no? Si yo también lo pensé, el cargo de culpa. Después escuche la maldición, la palabra 'Nekros'y caí inconsciente. Según el relato de mi ama, Potter aun con su pierna ya putrefacta tuvo un duelo con Voldemort, desgraciadamente, así como sus padres, Potter siempre peleo y murió peleando, por su vida, por sus amigos. Granger se dio cuenta de el gran cariño que le tenia a Potter y la siempre ligera atracción que sintió por el. Si, si, siempre sus sentimientos no fueron del todo legítimos hacia mi amo, pero sabia que el propósito era que ella fuera feliz. Pero no lo fue, Potter murió a causa de la gran perdida de sangre y el demoro de la ayuda, mi ama sufrió mucho durante ese tiempo, también por mi amo Draco Malfoy. Y ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, la palabra 'Nekros' significa 'Cadáver' que Hermio... ejem, que diga mi Ama Granger y yo suponemos que lo dijo porque en eso se convertiría, y quería que fuera alimento mío. Si recuerdan que de eso me alimento yo ¿No?. No puedo decir que el final del encuentro fue feliz, fue de lo más triste... mi ama lloro muchos días, muchas semanas y meses... se alejo por completo de la magia... y ahora vive como muggle... Según lo ultimo que ella me dijo, se le habían ido las 2 personas por las cuales ella seguía viva. ¿Yo? Sólo soy una criatura más en este mundo mágico, y fui un espectador más del destino tan doloroso para personas valientes y amorosas. ¿Sufrimiento? Todos sufrimos en todos lados pero siempre hay amor, aun cuando se sufre....

También entendí que lo peor que puede suceder entre las personas, es el silencio. Pues es el causante de casi todo, de las dudas, de la incertidumbre, traición... Supuse que presencie todo para contarlo, y eso estoy haciendo, por mi naturaleza puedo aprender rápidamente. Hermione mi ama me enseño y escribí esto en unos pergaminos, que espero sean encontrados por personas que sean como mi amo Malfoy, se sientan solos en el mundo. No lo están porque siempre hay alguien para nosotros y lo mejor que podemos hacer es sonreír siempre, a cualquier extraño, no importa. Porque con cada sonrisa te ganaras 2. **Siempre sonríe.. siempre.**

**·          ****·          ****·**

- ¡Órale! Así que eso fue lo que paso con el Sr. Potter del cual siempre habla mi mami – decía un niño pecoso y pelirrojo, no tenia más de 11 años

- Si, si. Mi mami también habla de el – una niña con cabello alborotado y ojos claros contestaba

- Pues esta aburrida, sólo habla de muerte y sangre, no describe la acción – protestaba un niño con ojos azules y tez pálida

- A mi me gusta su mensaje – dijo la niña, el pelirrojo asintió, dándole la razón

- Bueno eso no lo discuto, siempre hay que sonreír. Aunque la sonrisa sea igual de fea que la niña Granger – sonrió divertido el ojo-azul

- ¡Que no me llames así! Mi primer apellido es Weasley, ¿Qué no entiendes?. Soy prima de Billy, el apellido de mi mami nunca me ha gustado – se cruzo de brazos

- Hay no te enojes, vamos a comer, tengo hambre – y los 3 se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde todo era igual que siempre, un día más en Hogwarts donde se guardan tantos secretos... Y también la ironía de la vida...

**Fin**

**_L_****_a escritura desatada_**

_Destos libros da lugar_

_A que el autor pueda mostrarse épico,_

_Lírico, trágico, cómico, con todas_

_Aquellas partes que encierran en sí las_

_Dulcísimas y agradables ciencias_

_De la poesía y de la oratoria;_

_Que la épica tan bien puede escribirse_

_En prosa como en verso._

MIGUEL DE CERVANTES

_El_ _Quijote _I, 47

**Notas finales:**

Hay, como que, quedo medio dramático, pero pues me gusto, tarde unos 5 días en hacerla y pues espero les guste. La primera estrofa en color, es de la canción 'Sin miedo a nada' de Alex Hubago y Amaia Montero. Comentarios, demás, pues dejen reviews.. Ah también hay varios Sinónimos y las palabras si existen. El conjuro que utiliza Malfoy es un juego de palabras:

**Amuletum** = Sistema de defensa

**Hex **= maleficio

**Nekros** = cadáver

**Rakshasa **= demonio

El conjuro que utiliza el demonio Trasgo, es algo que antiguamente se utilizaba para poder ver el presente, pasado y futuro (ven yo no invente ¬¬)  y les pongo los sinónimos para que no se confundan =p

Atisbar = Observar  
Redundancia = repetición  
Si creo yo, que son los únicos que no entenderían, y **Muchísimas Gracias!** A todos los reviews de mi anterior fic, espero que este llene sus expectativas, sino pues quédense con el final del otro.

**Meg**


End file.
